tv_tropes_jtmoneysmashbrosbobfandomcom-20200215-history
Designated Hero
These characters are heroes and the villains are more of comic relief or anti-heroes but these characters are now assholes. Heroes are now dumb or uncaring and Villains are evil! Characters who suffered this. * SpongeBob is supposed to be this happy, go-lucky Sponge. Well now he's an asshole! In "Give me that Flippin' love", he left Sandy, Giggles, Cuddles and Flaky to die! You know, two which are his best friends and two which are his girlfriends. Then in "Be cool as a seacucumber", he drives without a licences. Sure it's not much of an ass-hole move then you know, LEAVING YOUR CLOSE FRIENDS BEHIND but it's still neglecting thing to do. Don't even get us started with Chaos by Kids. SpongeBob was really one of those kids who caused chaos. When Kirby was wearing Kirby's air helmet and trips, he impales himself with the glass that shatters. Instead of taking Kirby to the hospital, Cuddles and SpongeBob shoved him into a pipe. The pipe also leads to Petunia's house and the remains, especially the shards, impales and kills Petunia. So killing your best friends, leaving them to die and shoving their bodies in pipes to hid the fact their dead seems like a worst deed even then season 6-9 SpongeBob from the show! * Cuddles is sometimes a jerk in the show, but it seems like he's nicer now. Except the time where he shoved Kirby's dead body into a pipe to hide the evidence. Though this seemed like a out of character for Cuddles'. Like SpongeBob, Cuddles' would never do this in the actual show! * Sonic is cocky and arrogant but he's usually nice. In Battle of the Multiverse though, he's an speedy brat. The literal main cause of the deaths in both Sonic's quest for the Chilly Dog shop and Faster than a Speedy Bullet is Sonic going to to fast and killing his friends. Sure, jtmoney used this to his advantage to make the show more reckless but Sonic is not only flanderized but he's also potentially dangerous. And this is the same guy who is one of the first characters to ever appear on the show (Both including and not including the intro) and saved thousands of lives from the Villains' dangerous rides. A lesser example includes in the debate jtmoney held up a lot. In that, Sonic finds Mario next to Whispy Woods and instead of helping him or getting some help, he instead hits Mario with his Piko Piko hammer. A special thing to note is unlike other combatants where they were either provoked or notice another is a villain, Sonic did this, presumably because he was jealous. Sonic was not provoked and neither was Mario a villain or simply possessed. At least Jigglypuff and and Ditto were provoked and Majin Buu is a villain, making Kirby actions somewhat justifiable. Kirby also did not meant to hurt Ditto and Jigglypuff as an evil deed. He just defending himself and accidentally interrupt their territory (Which is Bikini Bottom for some reason). Sonic did this on instinct. Sure, it's based on the rivalry the two has but it's still somewhat not justifiable. * Disco Bear.... His second appearance and first starring role establish who this character is. A DUMBASS! He dances. Seems normal.... until you realizes he's also forcing other characters to dance against their will and killing them in the process. Sure, haven't been very popular in the show after that but expect Disco Bear to kill in another of his starring roles. * Mr. Krabs probably takes the cake. Where to start? How about his debut in the series where he kills customers for money. This trend continues. Mr. Krabs is now an Adaptational Villain who is now Flanderized and Took a Level in Jerkass. * Fliqpy always is evil jerk but how about in Battle of the Multiverse. Almost stars as much as Mr. Krabs! He's there to kill and kill and kill. That's essentially his only character trait at this point. He now dies a lot so at least it's still good to watch an episode where he makes an appearance. Category:Facts About The Show